Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - 25 Parts - DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style.
Here are twenty five parts of Murdoch Kong 64 for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by DucktheGWREngineFan9. Cast *Murdoch as Donkey Kong *Bertie as Diddy Kong *Duke as Cranky Kong *Elizabeth as Candy Kong *Rosie as Tiny Kong *Arthur as Lanky Kong *Duncan as Chunky Kong *D261 as King K. Rool *Salty as Funky Kong Scenes *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 1 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 2 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 3 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 4 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 5 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 6 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 7 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 8 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 9 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 10 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 11 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 12 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 13 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 14 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 15 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 16 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 17 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 18 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 19 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 20 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 21 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 22 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 23 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 24 *Murdoch Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 25 (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9